Magic of Black With Class Act/Transcript
DIALOGUE TJ got his science paper done. After he almost got destroyed by a fairy, Moko saves the day. And now they befriend an Incubus when Moko saves him from the crazy fairy’s spell. ( It has been four weeks after Hana the insane fairy got arrested and Kuru is accepted by the Bite ghouls as a friend. A few days later, TJ is in his dorm, unpacking his stuff. He packed a lot of clothes. His winter gear and swimsuit. And his toothbrush and toothpaste with his shampoo bottle. And his comic books. He went to the hallway and finished his math class. After he was done he got a B on his math homework. He was down about it, but focused on staying happy. Kuru jumped from downstairs in front of TJ ). Kuru: Nice to seeing you, looking like a muffin. Are you lost or something ? TJ: No, But i’m heading to the maintenance room that people keep talking about. Wanna join with me ? Kuru: Don’t mind if I do. I sure wish that they will be a lot of football tournaments for me to join in. Hopefully, it will be fun and easy. TJ: You do football? Kuru: Hell Yeah, I played it all the time when I was little. Expectations and advice from my dad. He’s strict about coaching and getting ready on time. I don’t know what I do without him. Is your dad a coach too ? TJ: No. He’s a construction worker. Yep. He likes to do fun things. He even cracked up a lot of jokes whenever I get sad. My mom likes to stay at home. She loves cooking and cleaning around the house. What about your mom ? Kuru: My mom ? Well, my mother is a model and she loves taking selfies all the time. Especially on vacations and family time. She loves being all nice and seductive for my dad. TJ: Jeez, my parents are really not like that at all. No way. So, Are you an only child ? Kuru: Yes I am. Do you think I should talked to those girls over there ? They looked cute. Maybe I should make the first move before they go away. TJ: You really like girls, don’t you ? Kuru: Yeah, I’m a demon of lust, love and passion. I’m supposed to have a female as a lover. If not, then i’ll get more women to be with. If only if I could give them hearts or flowers ? Arielle: Trying to get a girl’s attention ? Or maybe you’re doing the opposite. For that matter. Kuru: Oh, hey. It’s the selkie girl. Nice to see you too. I’m hoping I could just get a girl as my soulmate, so she can give me her love. Arielle: A soulmate ? There’s tons of girls that can fawned over your muscles. Better chance to get a girl’s eye before she thinks you’re a lunatic or something. Kuru: Are you in a mood of love-making ? How about you get interested into getting a boyfriend. Arielle: I‘m not interested in things like that. And I don’t need to date an unorthodox person with no heart and mind whatsoever. Besides, I think it’s ridiculous for a womanizer to flirt with other women when they have a perspective significant other. Kuru: Okay, I’ll take your word for it. If a girl has a boyfriend, Then I’m not going to do it. I’ll just get the single ones instead. Arielle: Thank you, Kuru, for your understanding and common sense.